


【授权翻译】Break in the Sun

by athousandnights



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, Teen Romance, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Young Love, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandnights/pseuds/athousandnights
Summary: 罗维诺·瓦尔加斯是一个刻薄暴躁的十三岁孩子，他只剩下了四个月的生命。但这时出现了一位快活的西班牙男孩，安东尼奥，他带来了罗维诺还未曾拥有过的东西——爱。
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	【授权翻译】Break in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adropofstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adropofstarlight/gifts).
  * A translation of [Break in the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734998) by [adropofstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adropofstarlight/pseuds/adropofstarlight). 



> With all my thanks to @adropofstarlight for the permission.  
> It's my huge honour to translate this fic, I love it wholeheartedly.
> 
> 免责声明：原作者与我都不拥有黑塔利亚。
> 
> 文中狄兰·托马斯的诗歌《不要温和地走进那个良夜》，由于中文译本众多，我参考众译本自己翻了一个版本。其原文及其他译本可在百度百科找到。

_他们的肘边与脚下须有星光闪烁；_

_他们虽沉入深海，却会再一次冉冉升起；_

_相爱的人虽失散，爱却不会；_

_死亡将不再主宰一切。_

* * *

他们来访的那一天烈日炎炎。总是这样，他们总是来看望他，但今天罗维诺觉得格外地难以忍受。在一个四面都是白墙、白窗帘、白床还有其他东西的房间里，光是睁开眼睛就是纯粹的折磨。

他的弟弟和祖父并不知情，但他假装没有注意到他们的眼泪。

“嘿，”他向他们问好，他的嗓音听起来很不舒服，因长久未开口而变得沉重。费里西安诺立刻从他的祖父身边向罗维诺跑去。

“ _Fratello（意语；哥哥）_ ，”他喊道，好像他的声音还不足以吵醒别的病人似的，他费劲地爬上病床。“ _Fratello_ —你变瘦—我是说，我好想你！”

费里西安诺只有十岁，还不擅长隐藏自己的情绪，但是罗维诺不怪他。如果现在躺在这里的是费里，胳膊上插着管子，面色苍白，眼神浑浊——但是他板着脸擦去了他弟弟脸颊上的水。

“你怎么样？”他艰难地开口道。

“我们—我们很好，过得很好！”费里突然表现出一种孩子气的严肃。“你知道吗，我今年要毕业了！爷爷要邀请所有人，他说他要让护士同意让你一起来参加！还有——还有这会很有趣的—有你在那儿——”他的声音忽然有些沙哑。

罗维诺拍了拍他的头，他弟弟的 _真实的_ 头发在他的手指下很光滑，不像他的老旧假发一样粗糙扎人。他能感受到费里西安诺正微微颤抖忍着泪水。甚至连他祖父眨眼的次数也远比正常人要多。没有人提到费里还有四个月才能毕业，还有四个月，谁知道罗维诺到底还能不能撑这么久。

“我—我会确保到时候让他们把我从这个该死的地方放出来的。要是有必要，我就是偷溜也要他妈的溜出来，”他宣布道，费里西安诺虚弱地笑了一声。他们的祖父朝罗维诺微微一笑，揉了揉他的头发，一个罕见的表达爱意的手势。

“你要保重，孩子，”他说道。“还有别再说这么多脏话了。”

罗维诺勉强咧嘴一笑。“我尽量。”

但是当他们离开后，更深一层的疼痛再次袭来时，他依然低声说了一声 _“操”_ 。

* * *

他不喜欢这里，他从来没有喜欢过。哪怕是这里—— _尤其_ 是这里——太阳对他苍白的皮肤来说太过强烈，对他疲倦的双眼来说太过明亮。但是早晨的第一件事，就是护士贝拉走进来拉起窗帘。她不知道窗外生机勃勃的树木对罗维诺来说总是难以承受。他转过头，面向室内，专注地望着重新粉刷过的白色墙壁。尽管他们在阳光下就同白色火焰一般。

当然，他有人陪伴，但他不习惯挑起话题。他不知道有什么可说的，他没有期盼任何事，然而其他孩子却不论发生什么事都很高兴。罗维诺认为他们一定能看见某些他看不到的东西。

尤其是那个叫做阿尔弗雷德的男孩，他比罗维诺小两岁，占了右边的床位，他总是喜欢用他最新的画作和纸飞机轰炸罗维诺。他是这许多人中最快乐的一个，总是滔滔不绝地讲笑话，嘲笑别人，尽管别人都不这样做。罗维诺觉得他很惹人烦，但有时还算能忍受。就比如有一次阿尔弗雷德发现罗维诺在哭后，把自己最喜欢的气球送给了罗维诺，上面写着“YOU ARE A HERO”。

然而，罗维诺陷入了沉思，当你知道某个你认识的人终将离去时，再去想起他会有多么困难。他比任何人都要清楚这件事，因为他已经看了太多的孩子来了又去。所以他没有加入阿尔弗雷德的游戏；还是叫别的孩子们滚蛋的时候，观察他们的反应更加有趣。

于是护士贝拉过来和他聊天。他讨厌护士贝拉，因为她太温柔了，她的眼睛太温暖，她的头发太真实。而且她会为他们哭泣，他见过这样的画面，而他为此感到惋惜。她告诉罗维诺要试着融入其他孩子——所有的护士都这么说——但他怎么能呢？

相反，他倒在了床上，静脉里还插着针，他听着注射袋里传来的细微叮当声，倒数着费里毕业典礼的日子。别想，永远别想，因为思考引向情感，而他已经有足够多的痛苦要面对了。

罗维诺·瓦尔加斯已经在这个病房里住了整整三个月零三星期两天六小时五十三分钟——他恨透了这里，他体内的每个细胞都恨透了这里。

他恨这个地方，这里有着晴朗的天空、友好的护士、空着的病房和可怜的、病恹恹的孩子。他痛恨成为这里的一部分。他痛恨自己不能像费里西安诺一样活着，像每一个在这监狱外的人一样活着。

他十三岁了，他很愤怒，难以言喻的愤怒。

因为他知道，没有孩子应该知道，他快死了。

* * *

一位新病人要搬进来——护士在费里西安诺和爷爷拜访他的两天后宣布了这件事。罗维诺左边的床，自从一个名叫皮特的男孩消失了之后就一直空着，现在它已经被重新整理过，罗维诺狠狠瞪着它，就好像它会在他的注视下起火一样。任何新来者都无法取代那些已经离开的人，罗维诺比任何人都清楚这点。而且他怎么可能去迎接某人来到这样一个阴沉乏味的地方呢？

所有的孩子都比他要年幼，要么不与他分享感受，要么不表现出来。他能听到他们兴高采烈的低语传遍了房间的每一个角落。当他们听到有人接近门口时，窃窃私语只会变得越来越大声，阿尔弗雷德大喊着要第一个和他打招呼。

“你好！”他叫道，几乎要蹦到新来的男孩身上。

“¡Hola!”

_西班牙语。_

男孩走进了房间，罗维诺发现自己没法移开视线。

他看起来不像其他孩子那样苍白，但那只是因为他的肤色天生就是古铜色。他的头发也是棕色的——尽管那很有可能是一顶和其他人一样的假发。但是他的眼睛——它们是绿色的，就与罗维诺窗外郁郁葱葱的树木一样。而他正在 _笑着_ ，这已经足以使整个房间被照亮十倍。

罗维诺脑中闪过的第一个想法是他很美。一种几乎超凡脱俗的美。

“我是安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多，很高兴见到你！”

罗维诺小小吃了一惊，他注意到这个新来的男孩正缓缓向他走来。他的双脚有些笨拙，好像还没有适应走路。但他友好地伸出了手，脸上仍然挂着那样的微笑。

罗维诺试图看向别处，但是所有人都正注视着他，甚至连护士贝拉也是。

“你叫什么名字？”男孩安东尼奥问道。

“我——”

他环视着周围所有的人。他们正期望看到他会狠狠拒绝对方的友好表示，就像他往常一样。他们知道他很生气，知道他很害怕，知道是什么令他这样冷淡。

“我？我叫罗维诺·瓦尔加斯，”他终于开口说道，但没有握住对方伸来的手。安东尼奥好奇地望着他，好像他以前从未见过这样一个罗维诺似的。

“罗维诺，”他缓缓重复道。

“ _罗维_ ，”阿尔弗雷德在人群中的某处用大家都听得见的嗓音低声道。罗维诺的目光像匕首般刺向了他，但是话已经收不回了。安东尼奥的眼睛像圣诞树上的装饰品一样亮了起来。

“ _罗维！_ ”他欢快地喊起来。

“ _别这么叫我！_ ”

但是安东尼奥看起来该死的那么自鸣得意，他笑得那么真诚，罗维诺的名字在他的舌尖就如音乐一般。罗维诺迅速转头藏起他滚烫的脸颊。

“走开，”他抱怨道。“我不想和你说话。”

他没有看到安东尼奥的脸耷拉了下来。他告诉自己他不在乎。不论怎样，他就是很难直视那双绿色的眼睛——如果他就这样陷了进去，迷失在里面，再也回不来怎么办？

“罗维诺！”护士贝拉说。“请从现在起对他好一点。”

“好吧。”

罗维诺钻到了毯子下面躲开其他孩子。

他不希望安东尼奥靠近他，因为这会让他伤心。他已经在伤心了。他们二人是如此的不同，他不能——尤其不能这么快——对另一个即将被带走的鲜活灵魂产生依赖。

但是罗维诺意识到他逃不了，因为安东尼奥睡在了他左手边的床上。

“我想我们会成为很好的朋友的，”他傻笑着说，而罗维诺再也不能面对他了。

* * *

罗维诺第一次和他说话，是在他完全没有说过话的那几天。

今天罗维诺下不了床，他觉得疲劳已经渗进了他的骨髓。药水和疲倦一起流过他的静脉，他唯一能做的就是呻吟，看着其他身体更好一些的孩子跟着护士去户外玩。有些能走出去，有些坐着轮椅，但都一样，每个人都能出去呼吸新鲜空气，除了罗维诺。

他唯一的安慰就是阿尔弗雷德，只有他一个人在离开前告诉罗维诺：“我会给你带些花回来！”

罗维诺对他怒吼了一声，而不是说“待会见儿！”。当门关上时，他愤愤地翻了个身。

于是他遇到了一张写满疑问的脸，用他绿色的眼睛自上而下注视着他。

“嗨，罗维！”

罗维诺迅速翻去了另一边，但是安东尼奥很敏捷，他在十秒后就又出现在了罗维诺面前。

“罗维！别担心，你不是一个人。你知道，我也在这里！”

罗维诺瞪着他，想把自己的眼睛遮起来，但是他的手臂累得动不了。他勉强发出了一声低吼，但听起来却更像是呻吟。安东尼奥的热情逐渐转变为了担忧。

“你还好吗？”他问道。“你想让我叫护士来吗？”

“不，”罗维诺用刺耳的声音说。“我累了。现在给我滚开。”

安东尼奥拍了拍罗维诺的胳膊，而这简单的触碰带来了一种奇特的感觉。“我也累了。但如果你睡不着，你可以聊天！聊天帮你忘记疲劳。”

“好像他妈的会有用一样。”

“你试过了吗？你应该试试！”

“绝不。”

“你现在就在尝试，看到了吗？好一点了吗？”

这就是他们第一次谈话的开始。

* * *

安东尼奥开始问他荒唐可笑的问题。

他坐在罗维诺的床边，对着他微笑。

“你几岁了？”

“十三，”罗维诺嘟囔道，懒得坐起来。“你呢？”

“十四。”安东尼奥露出了灿烂的笑容。“我们是这里最大的两个了！这是不是很棒？”

“不。”

“但是其他所有的孩子都会朝我们看齐！就好像我们是他们的哥哥一样。”罗维诺哼了一声，安东尼奥转向他。“你有兄弟吗？”

“有一个。”罗维诺不想谈论这个。“他叫费里西安诺。”

“我打赌他就像你一样酷！”

“他很年轻、健康，还很强壮。他十岁了。他去上学，他有朋友，而且他的生命还很漫长。实际上，他他妈的会有未来，而不是该死的淋巴瘤。你敢说他和我一样？”

“噢，罗维…对不起。我不是这个意思。”

罗维诺知道他不是，但他还是很生气。“别和我说话。”

“但是我想说。”

这句话不该足以使他心跳加速。它不应该。

“你—你呢？”罗维诺试图让他的嗓音保持平稳。“ _你_ 有兄弟吗？或者姐妹？”

“我有。”安东尼奥露出了悲伤的微笑，罗维诺第一次注意到了他眼下的黑眼圈。“卡洛斯本来该有十二岁了。他有白血病，我也是。”

“噢。”

“对。”

“我很抱歉。”罗维诺低声说道。

“没关系。他现在到更好的地方去了。我以前很伤心，但有时我能感到他正在看着我。他已经不像以前那样遥远了——你知道，我觉得他从来没有远离过我。他是这样一个好弟弟……也许这就是为什么上天会允许他离我更近一些。”

罗维诺只好使劲眨了眨眼睛，移开了视线。

* * *

和他一样，安东尼奥没有多少访客。只有他的母亲会来看望他，那是一位有着棕色短发、长着同样温柔的绿色眼睛的女士。她每周来三次，经常会抱着他的儿子哭泣。每当这发生时，罗维诺就躺在床上装睡，这样他就可以藏起自己的眼睛。

但是自一开始，安东尼奥就告诉了他的母亲关于他“最好的朋友”——罗维诺·瓦尔加斯；尽管罗维诺的脸上总是带着愤怒的表情，但卡里埃多夫人看了他一眼，就伸出手去拥抱他。

“我的安东尼奥已经很久没有像你这样的朋友了。”她说道，她的声音有些颤抖。有时罗维诺会怀疑自己是否真的像卡里埃多夫人想的那样特别。

罗维诺还了解到安东尼奥在此之前已经去过了两个医院，他只剩下三个月的时间，而罗维诺还有四个月，但医生们总是错的。

“你知道我要干什么吗，罗维？”安东尼奥某天早晨问道。

“什么？”

“我要在这三个月中度过我最好的一生。”

* * *

他甚至不知道自己为什么受得了安东尼奥——或者更准确的说，为什么安东尼奥能忍受他。

也许这个男孩有一些罗维诺没有的东西，而这就是为什么他能接受所有人，甚至是罗维诺。也许这也是为什么罗维诺会被他吸引。

不可能有别的理由。不是安东尼奥轻而易举就能和其他孩子成为朋友。不是当罗维诺看着书大声朗读时，安东尼奥对他露出的笑容。不是在罗维诺累得走不动的那天，当阿尔弗雷德带着花回来后，安东尼奥问他：“你喜欢那个男孩吗？”的样子。

“我当然不喜欢他，”罗维诺对着阿尔弗雷德那张假装受伤的脸立刻说道，他知道他最多只是一个 _朋友_ ，仅此而已。

他试图去无视安东尼奥看起来有多么如释重负。

但他们继续聊天。

日子一天天过去。

罗维诺意识到一直闷闷不乐地躺在床上有多么孤独，像这样度过他最后的几个月有多么痛苦——他唯一需要做的就是面向附近快活的西班牙男孩，然后一切都会感觉稍微好了那么一点。

他想也许——只是 _也许_ ——他不再感到那么生气了。

* * *

“我有更多的纸给你们！”

护士贝拉气喘吁吁，她的金发从圆发髻里落出来了一些，也许是因为她一路从楼下的大厅跑了上来。

“有人想画画吗？”

当她分发蜡笔和记号笔时，所有的孩子都兴奋地举起了手。护士停在了罗维诺的床前。

“你今天感觉好点了吗，亲爱的？”

“再好不过了。”罗维诺坐起身以证明这点。“我想写字。请问我可以要一支笔吗？”

他知道所有的孩子都在以一种奇怪的眼神注视着他——罗维诺刚才是说了 _“请”_ 吗？——但是他无视了那些目光，用笔在纸上留下一行行潦草的字迹。

从眼角的余光处，他瞥到了安东尼奥正和阿尔弗雷德说话，帮他一起折纸飞机。两人都没有看回来，他们二人瘦削的脸庞看起来是那么幸福，他们看起来是如此享受彼此的陪伴，罗维诺的心隐隐作痛。但他决定不再在意，他收回了自己的视线，继续他的写作。

随后一架纸飞机正好击中了他的右耳。

“噢！十环！”阿尔弗雷德大喊一声，握拳做出一个胜利手势。安东尼奥大笑起来。罗维诺怒气冲冲地瞪着他们。

“滚蛋！”

幸好护士贝拉正巧离开了房间，罗维诺要对付的只是两个男孩垂头丧气的脸。

“嗷，罗维！我们正玩得开心！”阿尔弗雷德说道。“你有看见我在上面画了什么吗？”

罗维诺捡起飞机。上面歪歪扭扭地画着一个人，穿着一件蓝色衬衫，胸前印着巨大“HERO”字样，他正举起手抓着一个汉堡。罗维诺冷哼一声，拿起红色和绿色的蜡笔，在那人的头上涂上色使他看起来像一个番茄。罗维诺随后将这架被“美化”过的飞机扔了回去，而阿尔弗雷德一点也不为此高兴。

“他现在看起来像一个番茄人了！”他嚷嚷着。

“但是番茄很好！”安东尼奥插话道。“它们特别好吃——我希望这里可以供应番茄，是吗，罗维？”

“当然。”

“你知道，你有时候看起来就像一个番茄。”

“闭嘴，我是个男孩。我他妈怎么可能看起来像个番茄？”

安东尼奥咧嘴一笑。“当你的脸变得有一点红的时候——就像这样！你脸红了，是不是！”

“我没有！”

“你有！”

“我 _没有_ ！”

“你有！”

“我想吃汉堡！”阿尔弗雷德抱怨道，他们一起转头看向他，争论被打破了。安东尼奥叹了口气。“我想吃番茄。”

“我想安静写字。别再把你的飞机扔给我，其他的也不许。”罗维诺气鼓鼓地说，继续开始他缓慢、仔细的写作。当他听到安东尼奥走近时，他努力让自己的手保持稳定。

“你在写什么，罗维？”

“没什么。”

“让我看看？”安东尼奥咕哝着，他的脸看起来如此楚楚可怜，罗维诺勉强做出了让步。男孩眯着眼睛看着用橙色墨水写的不平整的字，然后站直了身子，感到无比困惑。

“这不是英语！”

“当然不是，笨蛋。”罗维诺翻了个白眼。“是意大利语。”

“哦！你是意大利人！”

“闭嘴。”罗维诺面无表情地说道。

安东尼奥的目光再一次在纸上徘徊，全神贯注地盯着它，眉头皱成一团，好像只要他足够努力，这些话就会突然变得有意义。他的睫毛在脸上投下了一片阴影。

“罗维，念给我听！”

他又露出了那可怜兮兮的狗狗眼，罗维诺叹了口气，因为他没有别的选择。

" _Non andartene docile in quella buona notte..._ "

“那是什么意思？”安东尼奥立刻问道。

“你就不能等我念完吗？”罗维诺嘟囔道，但还是告诉了他。“这是说， _不要温和地走进那个良夜_ ”

安东尼奥陷入沉默，听着他继续朗读。

_"Non andartene docile in quella buona notte,_

_I vecchi dovrebbero bruciare e delirare al serrarsi del giorno;_

_Infuria, infuria, contro il morire della luce. "_

_"Benché i saggi conoscano alla fine che la tenebra è giusta_

_Perché dalle loro parole non diramarono fulmini_

_Non se ne vanno docili in quella buona notte. "_

_"I probi, con l'ultima onda, gridando quanto splendide_

_Le loro deboli gesta danzerebbero in una verde baia,_

_S'infuriano, s'infuriano contro il morire della luce."_

安东尼奥注视着他，绿色的眼中怀着罗维诺说不出的表情。

_"Gli implusivi che il sole presero al volo e cantarono,_

_Troppo tardi imparando d'averne afflitto il cammino,_

_Non se ne vanno docili in quella buona notte. "_

_"Gli austeri, prossimi alla morte, con cieca vista accorgendosi_

_Che occhi spenti potevano brillare come meteore e gioire_

_S'infuriano, s'infuriano contro il morire della luce. "_

_"E tu, padre mio, là sulla triste altura maledicimi,_

_Benedicimi, ora, con le tue lacrime furiose, te ne prego."_

现在所有的孩子都安静了下来，转身望着他读完最后一段。

_"Non andartene docile in quella buona notte._

_Infuriati, infuriati contro il morire della luce."_

罗维诺的声音渐渐消失，他突然意识到房间里一片寂静，所有的目光都聚集在他身上。他不知道该想些什么。

然后安东尼奥鼓起掌来，阿尔弗雷德也开始鼓掌，其他人也都跟着鼓掌。他们都在鼓掌，所有的掌声——都是为了罗维诺。为了 _他_ 。

透过掌声罗维诺能听到的唯一的声音是安东尼奥的嗓音。

“罗维——那太美了。”

这么久以来，他的心第一次感到有些温暖。

* * *

“嘿——嘿，罗维！你醒了吗？”

罗维诺翻了个身，看到安东尼奥在黑暗中冲他一笑。月光透过窗户洒进来，把他脸上的阴影都映照了出来，他这样看上去甚至更瘦、更苍白了。

“我一直醒着，”罗维诺答道，但并没有恼火。“怎么了？”

“你还没有告诉我整首诗是什么意思呢。那是首诗，对吧？”

“当然了。你真的想知道吗？”

“是的！”

安东尼奥迅速向周围看了一眼，确保其他孩子都睡了。随后他轻轻从床上滑了下来，来到罗维诺身边。他的眼睛从这个角度看上去很大，罗维诺发现自己很难移开视线。

“你还有那张纸吗？你能告诉我吗，罗维？”

罗维诺嘟囔一声。“好吧。”

“我能坐在你身边吗？”

“你 _真的_ 要吗？”

“ _求你了_ ——”安东尼奥撅起了嘴，还有，不，这看起来一点也不可爱。所以罗维诺第二次向他屈服了。

“那就上来。”他伸手拿起了附近桌上叠好的纸，安东尼奥舒舒服服地钻进了被窝。他的腿被轻轻碰了一下，安东尼奥吓了一跳。“你就 _非得_ 靠着我坐吗？”

“抱歉。”安东尼奥只挪开了一点，罗维诺仍然能从他先前坐的位置上感受到他的温暖。他只是希望安东尼奥不会发现他的脸在月光下变得滚烫。

“好了。这首诗——爷爷以前用意大利语给我念过很多次，所以我能背下来。这是由——”罗维诺拍了拍纸，试着回忆起诗人的名字。“哦，对，狄兰·托马斯写的。用英语说是 _《不要温和地走进那个良夜》_ 。”

安东尼奥迫不及待地点了点头，他的眼睛闪闪发光。“继续。”

“那也是第一节的第一行，”罗维诺说道，故意拖延时间，因为安东尼奥着急的样子看起来很有趣。这个男孩几乎是扭动着身子想听到更多。

“你真的很喜欢制造悬念，是吗，罗维？”

“当然。”

罗维诺转头向他露出了一个放肆的笑容，但笑容在他看见另一个男孩的瞬间就消失了。安东尼奥的眼睛在跃动着，他看着罗维诺的方式如此温柔。罗维诺忽然有些呼吸困难，而这并不是因为药物还在他的血管中流动。

“你很不同，”安东尼奥几乎是含情脉脉地说道。“我想我从来没见过你这样的人。”

罗维诺立刻转过了头，将注意力移回了那张纸上。

“这算是赞美吗？”他哼了一声，知道自己的脸红到了耳朵根，他的心脏在他的胸口里猛烈地跳动着。“你他妈是什么意思？”

“我是说——你很有趣！这是褒义词，”安东尼奥纠正道。

罗维诺心里暖洋洋的，他加快了速度，结结巴巴地将他写的意大利文翻译出来。希望安东尼奥没有注意到他的紧张，他这样想着——但他很可能已经注意到了。

_“不要温和地走进那个良夜，_

_日落将至，人在暮年应燃烧咆哮；_

_怒斥，怒斥光明消逝。”_

_“即使智者在临终时明白黑暗有理，_

_因为他们的话语已迸发不出闪电_

_他们并未温和地走进那个良夜。”_

_“善人们，当最后一浪涌过，高呼他们脆弱的善行_

_也许本会在绿色海湾中舞一曲辉煌，_

_怒斥，怒斥光明消逝。”_

他能感受到安东尼奥停留在他身上的目光，就像之前那样，但是他没有转头面对他。这首诗使他如痴如醉，他读出的每一个词语都让他心潮澎湃。

他继续读下去。

_“狂人们擒住并咏唱翱翔的太阳，_

_心知为时已晚，他们一路悲叹，_

_不要温和地走进那个良夜。”_

_“严肃的人，临近死亡，盲目地窥探_

_失明的双眼如流星般闪烁欢愉的光芒_

_怒斥，怒斥光明消逝。”_

_“而您，我的父亲，身处悲哀的高地，_

_我祈祷，用您的热泪诅咒我、祝福我。_

_不要温和地走进那个良夜。_

_怒斥，怒斥光明消逝。”_

罗维诺停了下来，

等待着，但是安东尼奥没有说话。他依然看着罗维诺，若有所思，好像刚明白了一些比他们二人更大一些的事情，比他们所处的房间还要大。

“噢…它是这个意思，”他喉咙喑哑。

“你，你喜欢它吗？”

安东尼奥再一次看着他，露出了微笑。“我觉得‘ _喜欢_ ’这个词不太合适。我不 _喜欢_ 它。”他思索了一会儿。“我 _感受_ 它。你不是吗？”

罗维诺也停顿了一下。

“对，”他终于答道，后半句脱口而出。“我——我有时候会在读它的时候生气。”

“生气？”

罗维诺望向窗外，望着树枝的阴影，望着月亮，望着夜空中闪烁的星光。

“很久以前，当我还没有生病的时候。我不在意它说的是什么。我当时还不 _明白_ 它是什么意思。但现在我明白了——我生气是因为我明白了。”

他深深吸了一口气。安东尼奥看着他。

“你想谈谈吗？”

罗维诺几乎要说不，但他在最后一刻认识到是的， _是的_ ，他想谈。他从来没有和任何人说过他内心深处的想法。没有和他的家人说过，因为他们会为他承担痛苦；没有和别的孩子说过，因为他早已将他们推得远远的了。

安东尼奥是第一个真正 _想要_ 倾听的人。

“我累了，但是我很生气。”他终于开口说道。“我很生气，因为——我不知道为什么事情会变成这样。我不知道我为什么在这儿，不知道我为什么生病。我只知道我一点也不想这样。我只想在外面奔跑、玩耍，和其他小孩一样自由自在，”——他的声音颤抖起来——“就像费里西安诺和其他人一样。我想长大、结婚、成家、活到一百岁。我觉得这才是生活，这才是我想要的。我不知道我做了什么会让这一切都从我身边被夺走。”

他停了下来，双眼发烫，说不出话来。安东尼奥将一只手放他他的肩膀上。

“罗维……”

“别——别碰我。”

安东尼奥没有听，他抓住了他的手。

“罗维，没关系。哭也没关系。”

“这有关系。”他已经可以感受到眼泪从他的脸颊上滚下来。“有关系——我不能哭。我不知道我做了什么，但我一定是做了某些错事。我不该哭。”罗维诺擦了擦眼睛。“别 _碰_ 我，安东尼奥，该死的——”

“不，别这样，罗维，”安东尼奥恳求道——随后，他也哭了起来。“不要责怪你自己，这不是你的错，永远不是。”

“那是谁的错？为什么一定要这样对我？为什么是 _你_ ？ _为什么是我们？_ ”

“我不知道，罗维，我……我不知道。”

安东尼奥将他拉近，罗维诺第一次没有反抗。他靠在安东尼奥瘦骨嶙峋的肩膀上抽泣，紧紧抓着他的衬衫不放。

“我恨这些。我恨这一切。”

“噢，罗维…别这么说。”

“但我就是恨。”罗维诺喃喃道。

“我知道你为什么生气，罗维，我能理解，但是不要恨。我们没有时间浪费在仇恨上。我们也许只剩下几个月了，但这不代表我们就不能活着。那只不过是让每一分钟都变得更加特殊了而已。”

罗维诺颤抖着呼出一口气。

“也…也许。”

安东尼奥轻抚他的脸颊，他的触摸是如此温柔、如此亲切。“我们要像再也看不见第二天那样生活。我们会度过生命中最美好的一段时光，罗维。我们怒斥光明消逝——我们会奋战到最后一刻。当那一天到来时，我们会陷入沉睡，睁眼后就会来到一个全新的世界，我们在那儿会过得更好。不会那么糟的，罗维。不会那么糟。”

也许就是在这一刻，罗维诺爱上了他。他坠落，只是坠落，坠得越来越深。他不愿再爬起来，他什么也不想要，他只想拥有这一刻，只是这一刻。让他留在安东尼奥的怀里，任外面的世界如何颠倒旋转，但请让他们留在这儿，永远在一起。

* * *

某一天罗维诺醒来发现气球飘在他的身边，还有他的家人——堂表亲们、阿姨们和其他所有人！——都聚在他的床边，脸上挂着大大的笑容。许多的包装鲜艳的礼物堆满在旁边的桌子上。

稍稍有些惊讶，他想起来今天是他的生日。

” _Buon compleanno（意语；生日快乐）！_ “他们喊道，为他唱了一首歌。费里西安诺是其中最大声的一个。安东尼奥、阿尔弗雷德还有其他孩子，甚至连护士也参与其中。或许从一英里外都听得到房间里的欢声笑语。

罗维诺感到比以往任何时候都要幸福。

每一个人都为他准备了礼物——费里西安诺给了他一小幅油画，爷爷给了他一个音乐盒。孩子们给了他画作和其他用纸创造出的作品；甚至连感觉不太舒服的阿尔弗雷德，也画了一幅新画，那很像是穿着超级英雄服装的罗维诺。

安东尼奥不知怎么为他的诗做了一份装裱好的复刻件。

“谢谢，”他尝试说道，看着周围的人们。“ _谢谢你们_ ，”他低语道——随后眼泪从他的脸上流下来，再也止不住。

* * *

同一天晚上，罗维诺辗转难眠。安东尼奥似乎已经注意到了，但是他一定是在等合适的时机开口，因为一等其他的孩子进入梦乡，他就悄声道：“罗维。”

“什么？”

“起来一下，罗维。我有东西要给你。”

“真的？”

“对，我——我之前没有给你，是因为大家都在看着，我只想让你一个人知道。”

“听起来很特别，”罗维诺打趣道，他看着安东尼奥向他靠近。

“是的。”安东尼奥来到他床边，开始往上爬。“你会知道的——”

“你是打算——”

但是罗维诺永远也没法说完他的话，因为安东尼奥突然吻上了他的嘴唇。

这和他从书上读到的吻一点也不一样。安东尼奥的嘴唇干裂，有些粗糙，他笨拙地在罗维诺的唇上移动——几乎是难以置信地，好像他从来没有想到这会成真。仿佛罗维诺会突然破碎，犹如纤巧珍贵的瓷瓶。而他仍怀着一片赤诚之心，温情脉脉。他爱罗维诺。罗维诺也爱他。

这一吻仿佛持续了世界尽头。

安东尼奥很久后才缓缓离开罗维诺；但他们的双眸仍相连，他们的心脉仍相通。他露出微笑，将罗维诺的脸捧在手中，为他拂去了那一滴眼泪。

“生日快乐，罗维诺·瓦尔加斯，”他轻声说道。

* * *

两天后，阿尔弗雷德——那个罗维诺已经认识了好几个月的快活的男孩抱怨说胃疼。下午时变得更糟，傍晚时有三个护士走进房间查看他的情况。

“祝我好运，”他低声道，当阿尔弗雷德被送进重症监护室时，罗维诺除了与他碰拳和给他祝愿以外什么也做不了。

那一天所有的孩子都安静下来了。

罗维诺为他做着祷告，他发现其他的孩子，包括安东尼奥在内，都在做同样的事。但是当祈祷结束之后，他不知道还有什么可以做。他坐在那儿，盯着墙上脱落的一小块墙皮，尽他所能不去思考。

他不想看见阿尔弗雷德之前睡过的空床。

他送给罗维诺作为生日礼物的画和画着番茄人的纸飞机都在桌上。终于，罗维诺把他们拿起来放在腿上。他久久地注视着他们，注视着那笨拙的笔画组成了阿尔弗雷德最喜欢的词——HERO，注视着那细致得令人惊讶的超级英雄的设计，注视着无处不在的笑脸。

阿尔弗雷德必须得挺过来恢复健康。他必须得。

_必须。_

* * *

三小时后，天色渐暗，每个人都还醒着，等待着。

罗维诺是其中之一，他是第一个看见护士贝拉走进房间的人，她双眼红肿，脸色憔悴得令人难以置信。

“孩子们，”她犹豫地说。“孩子们——我很抱歉，但是阿尔弗雷德不会再回来了。”

他们看着她冲出房间，在身后“砰”的一声关上了门。抽泣声从走廊里传来，他们明白了。

与此同时，罗维诺眼神空洞，他倒下来用手捂住了自己的脸。

* * *

在晚上私下和安东尼奥谈话已经成为了他的习惯。但是今晚罗维诺第一次不想说话。他不想动。他什么也不想做，否则他的美梦就会被打破，取而代之的是残酷的现实。

如果这发生了，他一定承受不了。

安东尼奥依然在黑暗中呼唤他。

“罗维，”他小声说。“罗维——你还好吗？”

他不想回答。

“罗维……”

最终安东尼奥放弃了，他来到他的床边，爬上了床，钻进被子躺在罗维诺身边。

“罗维，”他柔声道。“罗维，看着我。”他捧起了罗维诺的脸，用手指轻抚他的脸颊，罗维诺不情愿地抬头注视着那双绿色眼睛。

“你想干什么？”他粗声粗气地问。

“我只是想和你在一起。”安东尼奥对着他露出笑容，一个很小的、悲伤的笑容。“我不忍心看你这样，那么遥远。”

罗维诺紧紧闭上了眼。

“你想聊聊吗，罗维？”

现在那根手指在为他拂去泪水了，那些他还不知道自己在流的泪水。罗维诺想摇头，但他的整个大脑都在尖叫，他做不到，他做不到——

“我是个坏人，”他终于开口。“我就是一坨狗屎。”

“不，不，罗维， _不是_ ，”安东尼奥小声道，面色惊恐。“你不是。你从来都不是。你从来没做错任何事。”

“在他之前，我从来没有为任何一个人流过眼泪。我从来没有试过和他们说话。现在我哭了，而这仅仅是因为阿尔弗雷德走了。你告诉我我不是坏人。”

“罗维……”

“这是真的。”

“但你还是会为他们 _难过_ ，是吗？”

“是，而且这他妈 _疼得要命_ 。你知道我见过多少个了吗？他们来这里，他们躺上一会儿，情况越来越差，之后进了ICU，然后他们就再也不回来了—— _他们从来没有回来过_ 。你 _知道_ 这有多疼吗，知道这样的事将来也会发生在我身上？你知道吗？”

“是，是……我知道。”

“我是个没用的废物。”

他又当着安东尼奥的面哭了出来，安东尼奥将他拉进怀里紧紧抱住了他。

“罗维，不要这么说…你是我见过最好的人。”

“别骗我了。”

“我没有，”安东尼奥低语道，他的嘴唇擦过了罗维诺的前额。“我知道，我第一眼见到你时，我就看到了，当我第一次看进你的双眼时。你是位战士，罗维诺·瓦尔加斯。你很坚强，你有一颗善良的心。你是穿着闪亮盔甲的骑士。”

“我爱你，安东尼奥。”

安东尼奥温柔地抚了抚罗维诺的脸颊。

“我也爱你，罗维诺。很爱，很爱。”

他们尽可能在彼此的怀里多依偎一会儿，他们脆弱的心共同跳动，罗维诺情不自禁地想： _请你，请你千万不要离开我。_

* * *

罗维诺坚持要去参加阿尔弗雷德的葬礼。

那一天天色昏沉，阴云密布，空气仿佛凝固了。由于爷爷不想让他太过劳累，罗维诺在轮椅上参加了追悼会。他与一排穿着黑衣、雅雀无声的人坐在一起，他看着鲜花包围着中间那个小小的棺材。他什么话也没有说，他什么也没有听到。他独自坐在一边，身体僵硬，且奇怪地没有掉一滴泪。

但在最后，当他该离开时，他来到坟前，停顿了一下，手中的花束变得柔软无力。他将它放在墓碑前，注视了一会儿。随后他把手伸进口袋，取出纸飞机和那副画，将它们和花并排放在一起。

* * *

他一路哭着回到了医院。

* * *

当他意识到已经过去了两个月的那一天，窗外下起了倾盆大雨。他呆在床上，裹紧毯子来驱赶寒冷。罗维诺听着雨点落在屋檐的节奏。而其他孩子都聚在一起玩游戏。

已经上午十点了，但安东尼奥还在睡觉，被子从他的肩上滑了下来。罗维诺慢慢起身走过去为他塞紧被子。他站在那儿低下头——望着安东尼奥安详地闭着双眼，他疲倦的面庞，他苍白的、愈发瘦削的脸颊。他的胳膊上还插着针，为他注射维持生命的毒药。

已经过去两个月了；罗维诺还有两个月，安东尼奥还有一个月。

他不愿意去想这些，他 _不想_ ，但当他再次看向那副脆弱的、熟睡着的脸庞时，他的体内有什么东西掐住了他的喉咙，他不得不尽力去掩藏它。

“罗维？”

安东尼奥绿色的眼睛缓缓睁开，他费力地坐了起来，发现了罗维诺愁眉苦脸的样子。

“罗维，”他又喊了一次，用纤细的手指握住了罗维诺的手。“出什么事了吗？”

“不，没有……你不能再 _睡_ 这么久了，你个懒虫。”

“抱歉…我想我只是太累了。”但是安东尼奥看到了罗维诺的表情后立刻就明白了。他看起来愈发悲伤，当他垂眸时，黑色的睫毛盖住了他漂亮的绿色双眼。“罗维…对不起，我不是有意要惹你难过的。”

“我没有难过，可恶。”

安东尼奥紧紧握住了对方的另一只手。

“不用担心我。我会没事的，好吗？”

“好。”

罗维诺感到胸口微弱的刺痛越发严重，因为安东尼奥已经没有力气从床上起来了。

他爬上床和西班牙男孩坐在一起，握着他的手。他们就这样度过了一整天。

* * *

下一次打击在不久后就来临了。那是另一个多云的五月早晨。他们坐在花园里望着天空，安东尼奥稍稍挨着罗维诺。尽管他们能听见其他孩子的呼喊声，但两人间却出奇的安静。

“罗维诺。”

这次是认真的，因为安东尼奥称呼了他的全名。罗维诺抬头对上了西班牙男孩的双眼。

“怎么了？”

“我…我有事要告诉你，”安东尼奥小声说道。

“嗯？”

“我……我妈妈三天后要带我回西班牙。”

世界静止了，罗维诺的心跳静止了，他的呼吸静止了。

“什么？”

“我很抱歉。”安东尼奥看起来痛苦不堪。“她昨天才告诉我的，我不知道要怎么告诉你，罗维，我不想让你难过，但是——我很抱歉，我也不想走。”

“你和她说这些了吗？”

“我说了。但她还是想让我回去。她想让我留在西班牙，直到——”

“没关系，”罗维诺打断了他。“没关系。我可以给你写信，什么都可以。别担心。没事的。”

他起身尽可能快地回到室内，但眼泪先一步流了下来。

* * *

在那之后的每一晚，罗维诺都会起来爬到安东尼奥的床上。他躺下来，感受安东尼奥在他身旁的体温，随后安东尼奥把他拉近，使劲地吻他，不让他离开。

“我爱你，”他在罗维诺的唇边低语。“我爱你——”

罗维诺哭了，哭个不停，因为他的心已支离破碎而自己却无能为力，无能为力。

* * *

那一天大雨磅礴，罗维诺睁开眼，转身看到了身边空着的床位。

他慢慢站起来走了过去，用毯子裹住了自己。他躺在枕头上，那儿闻起来还有淡淡的安东尼奥的味道，他吸了一口气，闭上了眼，假装他身边还躺着某个西班牙男孩，假装毯子上的温暖是安东尼奥环抱着他的胳膊。

* * *

在安东尼奥离开后，他没有做什么特别的事；他像往常一样呆在床上，无精打采地望着窗外倾泻而下的大雨。他看着窗外的树木，想起了一双和善的绿眼睛，那就是他平时能想到的所有东西。

有时，当他觉得自己没有那么昏沉时，他会折纸飞机——还有纸鹤——送给其他的孩子，只是为了看到他们的笑容。

他礼貌地与护士贝拉打招呼，尽管有些生硬和心不在焉，但她脸上的表情很可爱。

尽管他大部分的时间都很疲倦，但当他收到了第一封信时，他还是用颤抖的双手打开了它。他将安东尼奥的信挪远了一些，这样眼泪就不会落在上面了。

_亲爱的罗维诺：_

_你怎么样？我很好，但我很想你。我们今天到马德里了，回到了我们的老房子里，我三岁之前一直都住在这儿。妈妈和很多家人聊了天，但是我没有。我现在在我的房间里，阳光让墙壁看起来就像金子一样。这让我想起了你的眼睛。我希望你能在这儿，罗维。我希望我能再拥抱你一次，能再吻你一次，永远不离开。_

_我太爱你了，罗维诺。_

他停在了这儿，因为他的视线模糊了起来，他再也看不清信纸了。

* * *

每当费里西安诺和爷爷来探病时，他们都会呆得久一些，聊得多一些——关于学校，关于生活，关于医院外面的孩子的一切。罗维诺很感谢这些帮他转移注意力的事。

除了那次费里西安诺看了一眼他身边的床，无意中问了一句：“安东尼奥去哪儿了？”

他很快就记住了以后再也不要提起这件事。

* * *

每三天就会有一封信寄来，罗维诺一直坚持回信。

最初，安东尼奥基本都在描述西班牙，但后来他就开始寄照片了。其中一张是他在马德里皇宫前的照片；他穿着一件宽松的T恤和牛仔裤，一个人站在镜头前咧嘴笑着，正对着罗维诺，仿佛整个世界都在他脚下。

罗维诺看着他手中的照片，尽管面对那张熟悉的面庞使他心痛，但在那一刹那他也露出了笑容。

他睡觉时一直都会将照片放在枕边。

* * *

过了几个星期，随后一个月就过去了。安东尼奥依然准时把信送来，罗维诺放心了。

突然，三天过去了，罗维诺仍在等着，但是护士告诉罗维诺没有他的信。又过了三天，还是没有消息。随后又是三天。

罗维诺假装什么事都没有发生，他告诉自己安东尼奥一定是用完了纸，或者一定是他的父母让他休息一下。或者也许是罗维诺上一次寄信写错了地址，而安东尼奥还在等他的回信。

他送出了另一封信，但依然没有回音。

一天又一天，罗维诺愈发忧心忡忡。他不停地纠缠护士，询问是否有安东尼奥的消息，但没有人知道。某一天，他甚至发狂似地冲出了门，担心安东尼奥回来后会在留在门口等着他。

但是门外一个人也没有。

* * *

在一个晚上，护士贝拉走了进来，悄悄地把一个信封放在他手里。当罗维诺看到它时，看到信封上熟悉的字体，他的眼泪夺眶而出，他拆开了信。上面的日期是几星期前的。

_亲爱的罗维诺：_

_如果你读到了这封信，那说明我已经不在了。医生今天告诉我，我只剩几个星期了。我不知道该怎么告诉你，所以我写了这份信。我告诉妈妈说如果我没有撑过去，就把这封信寄给你。对不起，罗维，我很抱歉。我希望我可以再多活一会儿，这样就可以再见你一面……我太希望了。_

_罗维诺，我对你的爱是永恒的。从遇见你的那一刻起，我就爱上了你，我现在爱你，即使我走了，我依然会爱你。若上天仁慈——我将与你同在。在最晴朗的日子，在最黑暗的夜晚；我都会在你身边，当风吹起时，我会轻呼你的名字。我会在睡梦中吻你，我会拥抱着你直到你醒来。_

_噢，我最亲爱的罗维，我穿着闪亮盔甲的骑士。如果没有遇见你，我不知道我现在会怎样……我还有很多想说的话，可我不知该怎样说。但请你不要伤心，罗维，因为我没有真正离去。我会等你，我们会再次相见。_

_——安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多_

* * *

清晨的太阳升起时，群山间一片寂静。他独自靠在树下坐着，望着灰色的天空逐渐染上红霞。碧绿的草儿在他身边微微摇摆。

他注视着地平线，小小的金色光环缓缓升起。渐渐地，太阳爬过绵延的黑色山脉，爬过昏暗的丘陵，将它的光芒洒向大地。随后，炙热的球体从地球的束缚中挣脱出来，升上天空。

罗维诺望着远方，几乎直视着太阳，感受到它温暖的光线如毯子般包裹着自己。他看见了第一只鸟儿振翅高飞，听到了它们唱起第一支晨曲。他伸手沿着草地抚过，绿色的叶片在他的触碰下轻易地分开了。

微风徐徐，如柔软的手指一般抚过罗维诺的脸庞，他抬头望向风的方向。

“安东尼奥。”他低声道。

风拾起了名字将它带向远方，他能听到它在宁静的黎明空中回响。过了一会儿，似乎有什么东西回来了。

“ _罗维诺。_ ”

他躺在草地上，闭上了双眼。


End file.
